


TFW Your Boyfriend Hacks Your Coil

by rensly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, almost phone sex but not really, aoba in lingerie what, ren and sly but not until next chapter ugh, renao makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensly/pseuds/rensly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren finds himself with a headache and gets some advice from his ever-cheerful co-worker Clear while Noiz does a bit of work on Aoba's coil and sets him up for some mischief!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TFW Your Boyfriend Hacks Your Coil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ouch, my writing's gotten a bit rusty...  
> But, I'll see what I can do.
> 
> -R /)w(\

I.  
When it happened, Ren was at work.   
After he’d mastered most human behaviours, he had figured that he should have gotten a job; he didn’t like being dead weight to the Seragaki household despite Aoba’s constant reassurance that ‘no, Ren, it isn’t like that at all! You shouldn’t rush yourself; you’ve got your whole life ahead of you!’   
So he’d ended up working at a small bookstore on the outskirts of Platinum Jail. Since the fall of Oval Tower, many of the elders of the Old Resident District had begun to get jobs in places just like the bookstore. Hence, Ren found himself spending a lot of his work hours with Tae-san’s friends. It wasn’t that he minded the old women; it was more that some of the things they said to him were so unexpected that he didn’t know how to respond. Or, at least, that was until Clear had begun working there too.  
He’d walk in every afternoon, twirling that umbrella of his and humming a small tune. He’d wave a gloved hand towards the women working the registers and hurriedly headed in Ren’s direction. 

 

“Ren-san~!”   
He’d always happily approach Ren before proceeding to ruffle the taller man’s hair. Despite no longer being an Allmate, Ren found that his hair continued to have some sort of odd appeal to Clear; not that he minded it really.   
He didn’t.  
Not really.  
Or perhaps, just a bit; he minded just a bit.  
Regardless, after Clear had finished with his ‘fuwa-fuwa-ing’ and his ‘so so cute Ren~,’ he’d headed off to shelve books. Once the umbrella-toting employee was out of sight, Ren checked his Coil.  
That had been a mistake, he soon realised.

 

While Aoba had not expected anyone to hang around much after the fall of Oval Tower, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that Clear would be staying (whereupon Clear explained: ‘Master is Master, so I’ll follow him anywhere!’) As well as Noiz (much to Koujaku’s dismay) who had simply shrugged and shot the hairdresser a glare before proceeding to raid Aoba’s cupboards. As was to be expected, Mink left no record of ever getting involved with the bunch, making Aoba wonder if he’d imagined Scratch’s leader from the beginning.   
“Oi, Aoba,” Noiz called, showing up uninvited in the man’s bedroom yet again.  
Aoba had sighed in exasperation, seeming disappointed that Noiz had not learned his lesson from breaking in the first time back when Tae had scolded him and the others.   
Nonetheless, he glanced up.  
“What?”  
Noiz extended his hand towards the other man, “Give me your Coil for a second.”  
“What? No!”  
But Noiz, being the off-putting brat he was, just took Aoba’s arm and yanked. Surprised by Noiz’s straightforwardness, he tumbled off the bed and landed in an unattractive pile, groaning into the floorboards.   
When the German said nothing, Aoba slowly raised his head. Noiz sat there with several different files displayed, green eyes scanning over each and every one carefully.  
“Don’t tell me you’re changing my settings to German again, because that wasn’t very funny,” Aoba complained, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.   
“Nein, do I seriously seem like the person to try the same trick twice? Damn, Aoba, you aren’t giving me enough credit.”  
Aoba made a poor attempt to take back his right hand but Noiz rolled his eyes and slowly closed up the files that he’d previously opened. Once he released Aoba’s arm, Aoba waited for an explanation.  
Silence hung in the air and he sighed, “Jeez, Noiz, just tell me what you did. I don’t have time to sit around.”  
Noiz shot Aoba a little smirk, “You do today.”  
“Huh?!”

 

The message was from Aoba, which didn’t seem too weird.   
No wait, Ren retracted that earlier statement.  
This message was definitely weird. He read over the contents again and shook his head, trying to make sense of it.  
‘Hey Ren, remember when you were still stuck in that Allmate?’  
Yes, Ren remembered that, how could he not? After being stuck in that body for so long, the memories didn’t just fade over the span of a few months; surely Aoba knew that.  
‘I always wanted to play Fetch with you.’  
Well alright, thought Ren, but why is he telling me this now?  
‘I thought it would be silly because you just weren’t programmed to do mundane things like that… even though we did lots of stuff together, I thought playing fetch would be dumb.’  
I don’t get what he means, Ren thought, continuing to read.  
‘It would be like asking a computer to play… you probably think that that’s stupid, right?’  
I wouldn’t say that I thought it was stupid per say…  
‘But now you’re human and we can do a lot more than we used to, isn’t that what you said?’  
He did say that.  
‘Let’s play Fetch right now!’  
And that was the end of the message. Ren sighed; he didn’t understand. He considered, for a moment, asking Clear about it but then shoved the idea away; Clear was so quirky that he would probably just give Ren some cryptic explanation that had no real significance.

 

“N-Noiz! Seriously, why did you say that?” Aoba asked again, beginning to feel violated though he wasn’t entirely sure why.  
Noiz held out a shopping bag as he stood up.   
“What’s this?” Aoba asked, reaching out to take the bag.  
Noiz walked to the door that separated Aoba’s room from the balcony. The German glanced over his shoulder as he slid the door open and walked out.  
“I hacked into a certain someone’s Coil and sent them a message. Your follow-up message is in that bag.”  
Aoba blinked, not sure what to say; he felt that he should be angry but the emotion wouldn’t come.  
“Also, your grandma is going to be out late tonight because she’s having a dinner party with Yoshie-san and your boss, thought you might like to know.”  
“W-what?”  
“You can thank me later,” Noiz said with a pleasant smile, before leaping from the balcony.  
Had Aoba not been so acquainted with Noiz, he would’ve thought that smile to be natural; it wasn’t. He knew that smile; the smile that said what the words did not.  
Aoba hated those unsaid words: ‘I fucked some stuff up because I thought you would enjoy it, have fun!’  
Seeming to finally remember the bag, he glanced down and pulled out what was inside.  
He really wished he didn’t.

 

Ren shook his head again, deciding to simply ask Aoba what he meant when break time came around. He closed the text and headed to shelve books. But all the while, he couldn’t get Aoba’s strange message out of his head; the words kept rolling over each other and stumbling into a confused mess in his mind.  
“My mind is hurting,” he said to himself, putting a large hand to his forehead and wiping the mop of navy hair out of the way.  
“You must have a headache, Ren-san!”  
Clear seemed to materialise from nowhere as he took the books in Ren’s arms.  
“Aoba-san gets headaches too, doesn’t he?” Clear asked, tipping his head back as if lost in thought.  
Ren nodded, “That’s correct; Aoba usually takes pills for those. I did not know the feeling until now.”  
“Oh, that’s right! Ren-san, you should take some pills too. They’ll make your head stop hurting!”  
The taller man nodded again, “Of course. Do you happen to have any with you, Clear?”  
Clear shook his head as if disappointed in himself, “I don’t, sorry Ren-san.”  
“It’s alright, don’t worry, Clear. I’ll just ask one of the other employees, it isn’t a problem,” Ren said, finding it a bit odd that despite it being him with the headache, he was the one doing the comforting rather than the other way around.

 

Aoba had never been so grateful to be home alone.  
He’d sat on the bed blushing and fidgeting for about five minutes before pulling the contents out of the bag again.  
“It’s just an outfit,” he said to himself, “just an… outfit…”  
Well, they weren’t really, they were undergarments.  
Womens’ undergarments.  
Regardless, he finally took a deep breath and shook his head as he shed his jacket and shirt.  
“I am going to fucking kill that Noiz when I see him again,” Aoba whispered as he undid his belt and slid out of his jeans.  
The bra should have been awkward, what with him being a man and all, but Aoba soon found that where it lacked in the busty area, it easily made up for that in lace.  
“I-I cannot believe I’m seriously considering this. Me, in lingerie. For Ren.”  
The clothing was made with such fine quality that Aoba questioned why Noiz would have even bought it. Then again, Noiz had every surprise ever up his sleeve.   
“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about this… and Noiz expects me to what? Send Ren a picture? That would be…”  
He thought for a moment; what would it be?  
He tugged on the panties and followed quickly with the thigh-highs.   
“They’re black,” he said as he stood up and walked to stand in front of the mirror.  
Black lingerie gave him the feeling that ‘yeah I’m devilish’ while white gave him a more refined feeling as though saying ‘I’m an angel please be gentle.’  
“I have no fucking idea why I’m even thinking about this right now,” Aoba confessed to his reflection.  
Followed quickly by, “Oh. Oh.”  
He moved his hips a bit and bit his lip; that was pretty sexy, right?  
But he had to admit, he didn’t look too bad.  
Or, at least, that’s what he was thinking when he took a picture and sent it to Ren.

 

Ren sat alone at break time, having excused himself as he took the pills for his head. He was getting ready to head back over and talk to Clear when his Coil buzzed with a new alert. It was a picture message from Aoba. He opened it and numbly stared.  
What was Aoba wearing?  
After the initial shock, Ren shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to focus. As he moved to close the image, he found that he couldn’t. Panic began to rise in his chest; where was the exit option? Just as he thought he would surely die from embarrassment, his Coil began to ring.  
“Oh, Aoba, thank God, listen, you sent me something strange just a moment-”  
“A-ah, R-Ren,” Aoba whispered hoarsely over the receiver.  
That pleading voice…  
Ren glanced quickly around and was relieved to find he was still alone.  
“A-Aoba-”  
Aoba’s antics were a bit much for this early in the day.  
“Ren, pl-please… I need…”  
I am not prepared for this kind of thing at work, Ren thought as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks at Aoba’s feverish tone.  
“Aoba, you are aware that I am at work-”  
“R-Ren… Did you… not hear me? I said… I need you. I want to play.”  
Ren’s jeans were suddenly a bit tight for his liking. He loosened his work apron in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
“Ren-san?”  
It was Clear. The other employee looked at Ren worriedly.  
This situation is not ideal, thought Ren.  
“Ren-san, has you headache worsened? You should go home! I can definitely cover for you!” Clear chirped, seeming oblivious to Ren’s Coil call.  
But suddenly, Ren realised the advantage that he now had. He could go home while Clear covered for him… and home... was where Aoba was.  
“Clear,” he said, trying to make himself look natural, “you wouldn’t mind?”  
The employee shook his head, “Nope! I’m sure Ren-san could use some rest! Tell Master I said hello!”  
Ren nodded, “Roger.”  
With that, he hurried off.

 

Aoba bit his lip and slowly reached his hand into the panties, softly stroking himself. Ren was on the other end of the line, his breaths coming short and fast as he jogged. The thought of seeing Ren arrive and be so flustered made Aoba moan softly.  
“Ao-ba,” Ren whispered into his Coil.  
Ren’s low and needy voice was such a turn on, Aoba thought as he continued, quickening his pace. He was seated on the bed, legs parted on either side of him, one hand down his panties and the other rubbing over his chest.   
He heard the lock on the front door rattle and impatient footsteps against the stairs. Ren burst in, breathing heavily. His amber gaze locked with Aoba’s half-lidded one and he shook his head. His disappointment was unexpected and Aoba was suddenly worried; did Ren not like this game?  
“Aoba,” Ren whispered again.  
Aoba closed his legs and felt the entirety of the sexual air dissipate.  
“Ao-ba,” he said, suddenly rushing onto the bed and hanging over the smaller man.  
Aoba blinked, shocked by Ren’s sudden movement but his thoughts were frenzied as Ren’s lips crashed down onto his.  
“…!!”  
Ren’s tongue swept across Aoba’s lower lip and he shivered beneath him.   
He pushed Aoba down flat against the bed, sweeping one hand beneath the bra and the other around his waist.  
“R-Ren,” Aoba whispered into the taller man’s mouth.  
As if in response, Ren’s fingers pinched Aoba’s nipple and he moaned. Ren seized that moment to force his tongue into Aoba’s mouth and explore. Saliva slid out of the corner of the smaller man’s mouth and Ren paused to lick it away. Aoba attempted to pull away, beginning to feel self-conscious and Ren’s fangs dug into his bottom lip; a warning.  
“Ngh- R-Ren-!”  
But Ren wasn’t listening; his mouth finally parted from Aoba’s and he sucked in a breath. Ren moved again and licked Aoba’s ear, moaning deeply into it.  
This isn’t good, we haven’t done anything like this in a long time, Aoba thought as Ren’s fangs nicked his earlobe and he stuck his tongue inside.  
“G-ah, R-en! R-Ren, quit!” Aoba stammered out.  
The amber-eyed man held Aoba down with his weight and slowly took Aoba’s dick into his hand. His thumb ran over the head, smearing the pre-cum and began to slowly jack him off.  
“Aghn, A-Aoba-” Ren whispered into his ear.  
Aoba moved his knee to brush up against Ren’s erection through his jeans.  
“A-ah, Aoba… D-don’t… do that,” Ren murmured, “Aoba first.”  
Aoba felt a strange sensation then. He couldn’t exactly identify it at the time, but he’d soon realise what sensation that that was.  
Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not sure when I'll be able to have this next chapter out (probably about the same time next month... a monthly story, that sounds a bit hard...) But... I hope you're looking forward to a Sly Blue appearance! I'm terribly sorry for the Cliff-hanger; I just /had/ to do it!
> 
> -R /)w(\


End file.
